


Ghoul

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pampering, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The boys go to check up on Donna after she goes on a ghoul hunt.





	Ghoul

Dean pulled the Impala into Donna’s driveway, cutting off the engine quickly.  It had been a few days since they’d heard from her, so they’d come straight from another case to check up on her.  

Donna had caught wind of a ghoul in Stillwater, not completely sure what it was at first but after a bit of investigating and few phone calls with the brothers, she’d figured it out.  Last they heard from her, she was going to find the ghoul, having narrowed down the location it was probably hiding.

When neither brother could get ahold of her on her cell phone, they headed to Stillwater for a visit.

Dean knocked on Donna’s door, looking around the neighborhood suspiciously as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  Sam stood stoically next to him, counting the seconds until he would take out his lock-picking kit.

He didn’t end up needing it, however, when the door opened.  The brothers looked in, seeing Donna standing in front of them, smiling.

“What’s up, boys?” she said nonchalantly, making Sam and Dean frown.

Dean looked at Sam before responding.  “We hadn’t heard from you in a few days, Don.  Thought we’d check up on you…”

“You weren’t answering your cell,” Sam continued, tilting his head at her in question.

Donna laughed a bit, stepping back and inviting them inside with a wave of her hand.  “Oh, sorry about that.  Lost my phone a few days ago, haven’t had the chance to replace it.”

Dean nodded, hands in his pockets as he walked into Donna’s living room to sit.  She and Sam followed, Donna sitting across from Dean and Sam joining his brother on the couch.

“So did you find the ghoul?” Sam asked, settling on the couch.

Donna looked surprised for a minute before responding.  “Ah, no. It wasn’t there, I’m not even sure now if there was one to begin with.  I think my brain was just playing tricks on me…”

“I don’t know, Don, from what you had been telling us, it sure sounded like a ghoul,” Dean insisted, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.  “Want to take us around, let us check out the place?  Just to be sure you didn’t miss anything, of course.”

Dean winked at Donna, encouraging her to take him up on the offer.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her judgment, but just that she’d never dealt with a ghoul before and might have missed something.

Donna gave him a half-smile, tilting her head to one side.  “Uh, sure.  Shall we go now?”

Dean nodded, standing. He looked at his brother, giving him the unspoken ‘ _get up and get going_ ’ nudge of his leg.  Sam stood, heading back for the front door.

Donna followed them out, staying behind them as they walked to the Impala.

“Wanna drive, or ride with us?” Dean asked, grabbing his keys from his pocket.  

Donna kept following, looking around.  “Um, my jeep’s in the shop, so I can just ride with you two,” she replied, letting Dean open the back door of the car for her.  Soon enough they were winding through Stillwater, Dean following Donna’s instructions until they were outside of the town and driving down a dirt road.

Dean stopped the car outside of an abandoned warehouse, one just like what he and Sam had told Donna to look out for when searching for the ghoul.  The three of them got out of the car, Donna standing there with her hands in her pocket, looking around nervously.  

Sam and Dean headed for the trunk, grabbing their guns and a couple big knives.  Donna watched them, eyes wide as they stowed their weapons in their jackets and boots.

“Let’s take a look around, yeah?” Dean asked, heading for the door of the warehouse.  Sam followed, with Donna trailing them.  Dean headed inside and they split, the large, open warehouse fairly empty.  Sam went to the right and Dean to the left, looking around the edges of the large room.

Donna stayed near the front door, hands still in her pockets and swaying slightly on the balls of her feet. Dean looked back at her curiously, wondering why she wasn’t peppering him with questions like she usually did, but he shook his head, continuing his search for any sign of ghouls.

Eventually, Sam and Dean met at the back of the warehouse, having made it completely around the perimeter. Dean turned to see Donna across the room, still standing by the front door with her hands in her pockets.

“Dean don’t turn around,” Sam whispered to his brother, still seeming to look around a bit. “Donna’s car is parked out back, I saw it thorough one of the windows.”

Dean grunted, letting Sam know that he heard him.  

“Have you noticed that Donna’s not really been her normal, cheerful self since we knocked on her door?” Sam asked quietly as the two of them walked back across the room.

“Yeah, I had, but I figured she was just having a rough day…” Dean replied trailing off as they approached Donna at the door.

“Well,” Dean said louder, talking to Donna now.  “I don’t think we see anything ghoul-y.”

Donna nodded, turning toward the door to leave.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought too.  Sorry you guys came out to see nothing.”

She didn’t get very far before the brothers grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face two guns in her face.  “What the-“

“We know you’re not Donna,” Sam spat, cocking his gun.  “Where is she?”

Donna’s face stayed surprised for a minute as she looked between Sam and Dean, before realizing that they had figured her out.  A horrible grin fell across her face and she licked her lips.  “Oh, your sweet Donna is somewhere very safe, let me tell you. She tastes awful good, so sweet, so sweet…”

Dean’s hand shook the ghoul, cocking his gun as well.  “Where is she?!” he said much louder than Sam had, growl in his voice.

“Why would I tell you that, sweetie?” the ghoul replied, quickly twisting out of the jacket she was wearing and therefore out of their grips.  She headed for the door, but didn’t get far once both of the boy’s guns went off.

The body fell, head split open by the shots.

Dean was still gripping the jacket in his hands as Sam started running through the warehouse, heading for the door that would lead him to Donna’s abandoned car.  “Donna!” he yelled as he ran, worried that she was still out there.

Dean kicked the lifeless ghoul body in front of him, making sure it wasn’t going to get back up.  He looked around the room, seeing that nothing was close enough to be affected if he lit the monster up, so he ran out to baby, grabbing some lighter fluid and a match.

Five minutes later, the boys were racing back to Donna’s house, Sam driving her car and Dean in the Impala, praying to Chuck that Donna was there.

They got to the house, parking and heading inside, ready to search.  They cleared the main rooms quickly, heading to Donna’s bedroom. Dean threw open her closet door, seeing Donna laying there, passed out and tied up.

“Donna,” he choked, running to her side.  Sam joined him instantly, pulling out a knife to cut her bindings.  They gingerly picked Donna up as she woke, bringing her to sit on the bed.  Her head lolled from side to side a bit, but her eyes focused on them, tears streaming out.

“Dean,” she sobbed. “Sam…I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Dean cooed, holding her hands tightly.  “Nothing to be sorry for.”

Sam pulled Donna into his chest, kissing her forehead.  “Nothing at all, not your fault.”

The boys looked at one another as Donna cried, embarrassed and weak between them.  She was dirty, having obviously been locked in her closet for the past few days.  After silently conversing, they pulled Donna to her feet, heading for her bathroom.

“We’re gonna take good care of you, Don,” Sam said softly into her ear, hands holding her body up carefully.  “Do you trust us?”

She looked up at him, nodding.  Dean headed for the bathtub, turning the taps to get the water to the right temperature. Her eyes widened, realizing that they were getting her into the tub.

“I can do this myself,” she started, pulling away from Sam and swaying slightly.  Dean caught her arm, making sure she didn’t fall.

“Donna, let us take care of you.  We want to take care of you, please,” he said, seriousness and emotion seeping into his words.  Donna’s eyes widened, looking from Dean to Sam and back.

“Please, Donna, we just want to be here for you, always.  We almost lost you…” Sam said, his hand moving to grab her other arm.

They froze there for a moment, trying to tell Donna with their eyes how much she meant to them. Finally she nodded, letting them release the breaths they’d been holding.

Donna’s fingers went to the front of her shirt, unbuttoning it so that it could come off.  Dean leaned in to kiss her temple, her whole body leaning into his touch.  Maybe she wanted this more than she realized.

As Dean pulled away, Donna followed him, turning her face to his to capture his lips in a kiss.  He gently kissed her back, not wanting to overwhelm her with the emotions rolling through him.  Sam watched as they pulled away, Donna turning from Dean toward him.

“Sam…” she whispered, inviting him to kiss her as well.  He immediately did, careful to not overwhelm her as Dean had held back as well.

Once their lips parted with a pop, three sets of hands were undressing her, getting her naked and into the tub as gingerly as possible.  Sam and Dean’s eyes roamed Donna’s body, taking note of the cuts and bruises the ghoul had given her, as well as the bite marks on her arms and legs. She tried to hide her pain from them, but they immediately shushed her, soothing her injuries with kisses and caresses more tender than she could imagine.

Sam and Dean washed her body and hair, letting Donna relax into their touch.  She’d never felt so loved before, and was amazed that these two men were taking the time to care for her.

Finally when she was clean and relaxed, they helped her from the tub, wrapping her in the fluffiest towels they could find in her cabinet.  Dean headed back to her bedroom to turn down the covers as Sam towel-dried her hair, combing it gently.  When he was done, they settled Donna into her bed, taking their shoes and outer layers off so that they could join her on either side.

“We’re never letting anything happen to you again, Don,” Dean whispered against her neck, peppering kisses there.

“From now on, we’re protecting you, always,” Sam added, giving her other side the same treatment.

For the first time in a long time, Donna slept through the night, no nightmares plaguing her sleep but only comfort and happiness seeping into her bones.


End file.
